swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges are awarded for doing various tasks in SWG. These tasks can be as simple as visiting a location, or as challenging as fighting through one of the toughest dungeons in the game. Badges appear in a list on your character sheet. Below are the badges based on type. This is based on SharellT's badge guide, from 10/28/04, all credits for this information go to her. Badges List by Type Badge Collector Total Available: 7 How to: These Badges are received after claiming a certain number of other badges and are cumulative, meaning they stack in the overall badge count. ...has acquired 5 badges. ...has acquired 10 badges. ...has acquired 25 badges. ...has acquired 50 badges. ...has acquired 75 badges. ...has acquired 100 badges. ...has acquired 125 badges. Exploration Total Available: 45 How to: These Badges are claimed simply by visiting certain special locales. Corellia /way 6760 -5617 Crystal fountain in Bela Vistal BADGE; /way -5425 -6254 Outdoor theater on Vreni Island BADGE ; /way -6542 5972 Rebel Hideout on Corellia BADGE ; /way 5291 1494 Rogue Corsec Base on Corellia BADGE ; /way 1084 4176 the Heart of the Agrilat Crystal Swamp BADGE ; Dantooine /way -3809 -5722 has walked among Dantari tribesmen BADGE ; /way -7152 -881 visited a Dantari Rock Village BADGE ; /way -6807 5533 visited the abandoned Rebel Base on Dantooine BADGE ; /way 4203 5215 uncovered the mysteries of the Ruined Jedi Temple on Dantooine BADGE ; Dathomir ' '/way -4427 586 visited the Abandoned Escape Pod BADGE ; /way 652 -4888 explored the horrid tar pits of Dathomir BADGE ; /way -6145 974 seen the dreaded Imperial Prison on Dathomir BADGE ; /way 5720 1933 found a wrecked ship on Dathomir BADGE; /way 3017 1287 reached the Greater Misty Falls Peak BADGE ; /way 3558 1554 climbed to the peak of the Lesser Misty Falls region BADGE ; /way -2101 3165 discovered the lesser Sarlacc on Dathomir BADGE ; Endor /way 6041 -2465 seen a Dulok Village BADGE ; /way 1462 -3271 visited Ewok Lake Village BADGE ; /way 4596 -2423 visited an Ewok Tree Village BADGE ; /way -4628 -2273 found a Marauder base on Endor BADGE ; /way 4562 -1156 found a Kimogila skeleton on Lok BADGE ; /way -1822 -3087 found an Imperial base on Lok BADGE ; /way 3090 -4638 climbed to the top of Adi's Rest BADGE ; Naboo /way -5833 -100 Badge Amidala's Private Beach BADGE; /way -2070 -5423 the hidden Gungan Sacred Place BADGE; /way -4627 4205 the bottom of the Great Falls at Theed BADGE; /way 5155 -1648 the stately falls of Dee'ja Peak BADGE; Rori ' '/way 3669 -6586 seen A Rebel Outpost BADGE; /way -5651 -5660 seen an Imperial encampment on Rori BADGE; /way -1130 4544 found the Imperial Hyperdrive Research Facility on Rori BADGE; /way 7373 170 seen the fabled Kobola Spice Mines on Rori BADGE; Talus /way -4425 -1414 see a cave inhabited by Aqualish soldiers BADGE ; /way -2193 2494 seen Imperial Base BADGE ; /way -2540 3804 observed a battle between Rebel and Imperial Forces on Talus BADGE ; /way 4133 962 seen the lost village of Durbin on Talus BADGE ; Tatooine ' '/way -4512 -2270 seen Ben Kenobi's old home BADGE ; /way -3931 -4397 seen the escape pod used by C3PO and R2-D2 BADGE ; /way -2579 -5500 seen the Lars Homestead on Tatooine BADGE ; /way -6175 -3368 visited the home of the Mighty Sarlacc BADGE ; /way -4632 -4346 visited the famed Krayt Dragon skeleton BADGE ; /way -3960 6311 visited the pool underneath Fort Tusken BADGE ; /way 7428 4563 found the hidden Krayt Dragon Graveyard BADGE ; Yavin IV /way 523 -642 encountered the mysterious Palace of the Woolamander BADGE ; /way 5098 5560 visited the Temple of Exar K'un BADGE ; /way -900 -2020 discovered the ancient Temple of the Blueleaf cluster BADGE; Explorer Total Available: 5 How to: These Badges are very much like the Badge Collector badges, but only count the Exploration badges. These Badges are not cumulative for exploration badges, but are for badge collector badges. ...has earned 10 Exploration Badges. ...has earned 20 Exploration Badges. ...has earned 30 Exploration Badges. ...has earned 40 Exploration Badges. ...has earned 45 Exploration Badges. Profession Badges Total Available: 43 How to: These badges are received simply when you master any profession. There are badges for the 6 starter professions, the 26 elite/hybrid professions, Politician, but none for the 9 Force Sensitive/Jedi professions. There are also 10 for the Jump to Lightspeed Professions, one for Shipwright, and three for each faction's pilots. ...has mastered the Fencer profession. ...has mastered the Swordsman Profession. ...has mastered the Bounty Hunter Profession. ...has mastered the Brawler Profession. ...has mastered the Carbineer Profession. ...has mastered the Commando Profession. ...has mastered the Marksman Profession. ...has mastered the Pistoleer Profession. ...has mastered the Pikeman Profession. ...has mastered the Rifleman Profession. ...has mastered the Smuggler Profession. ...has mastered the Teras Kasi Profession. ...has mastered the Architecht Profession. ...has mastered the Armorsmith Profession. ...has mastered the Artisan Profession. ...has mastered the Chef Profession. ...has mastered the Droid Engineer Profession. ...has mastered the Merchant Profession. ...has mastered the Tailor Profession. ...has mastered the Weaponsmith Profession. ...has mastered the Bio-Engineer Profession. ...has mastered the Creature Handler Profession. ...has mastered the Ranger Profession. ...has mastered the Scout Profession. ...has mastered the Squad Leader Profession. ...has mastered the Combat Medic Profession. ...has mastered the Doctor Profession. ...has mastered the Medic Profession. ...has mastered the Dancer Profession. ...has mastered the Entertainer Profession. ...has mastered the Image Designer Profession. ...has mastered the Musician Profession. ...has mastered the Politician Profession. ...has mastered the Shipwright Profession. ...has become a Vortex Ace Pilot. ...has become a Arkon's Havoc Squadron Ace Pilot. ...has become a Crimson Phoenix Ace Pilot. ...has become an Imperial Inquisiton Ace Pilot. ...has become a Black Epsilon Ace Pilot. ...has become a Storm Squdron Ace Pilot. ...has become a Royal Security Forces Ace Pilot. ...has become a Corellian Security Forces Ace Pilot. ...has become a Smugglers Alliance Ace Pilot. Trivial Librarian Total Available: 1 How to: The librarian in the Royal Palace of Theed will ask you a series of questions you must answer correctly. You have unlimited tries. ...answered all the trivia questions posed by the Theed Palace Librarian. Racing Total Available: 3 How to: There are various races around the galaxy. Beating the current record holder grants the badge. ...has held the daily record on the Agrilat Swamp race track. ...has held the daily record on the Keren City race track. ...has held the daily record on the Mos Espa race track. Event(Cries of Alderaan) Total Available: 2 (formerly 5) How to: To get started on the path of completion, head to a Rebel or Imperial Coordinator. Rebel Coordinators can be found in Mos Entha, Mos Eisley, Coronet, and Tyrena. Imperial Coordinators can be found in Theed. Italicized badges are no longer attainable. ...has investigated Project Dead Eye. (Act 1) ...has successfully contacted Dr. Vacca. (Act 2 Rebel) ...has assisted in securing Dr. Vacca's cooperation. (Act 2 Imperial) ...has successfully helped locate Dead Eye resources for the Rebellion. (Act 3) ...has successfully helped locate Dead Eye resources for the Empire. (Act 3) Theme Park Total Available: 4 How to: Theme Parks are essentially just strings of quests, which involve memorable characters from the films and the Star Wars extended universe. These 4 Theme Parks include Jabba's Palace(Jabba) on Tatooine, the Hidden Rebel Base(Rebel) on Corellia, the Emperor's Retreat(Imperial) on Naboo, and Nym's Stronghold(Nym) on Lok. Jabba's Palace, the Hidden Rebel Base, and the Emperor's Retreat can all be found in the POI tab, on your datapad. Nym's Stronghold is the only starport on Lok, and Nym can be found in his palace, in the southern reaches of the stronghold. ...has earned Jabba's Badge of Trust. ...has earned the Imperial Badge of Merit. ...has earned the Rebel Badge of Courage. ...has earned Nym's Badge of Honor. Hero of Tatooine Total Available: 5 How to: This is a series of quests, which can take quite some time to complete. ...bears the Mark of Courage. ...bears the Mark of Honor. ...bears the Mark of Intellect. ...bears the Mark of Altruism. ...bears the Mark of the Hero. The Warren Total Available: 2 How to: The Warren is a dungeon on Dantooine. ...showed great compassion toward the widow of an Imperial worker. ...proved Colonel Teraud's perfidy and rendered great services to the Empire! The Corellian Corvette Total Available: 9 How to: To get these badges, all you have to do is complete one of the Corellian Corvette missions. ...has been recognized as an elite Imperial soldier, for bravery in the call of duty, eliminating a Rebel Blockade Runner. ...has been recognized for bravery in the face of danger, for rescuing Imperial Loyalists from the Rebel menace, imprisoned on a Rebel Blockade Runner. ...has been recognized as an elite Imperial soldier, for work in eliminating key Rebel personnel aboard a fully functional Rebel Blockade Runner. ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in destroying a Corellian Corvette. ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in freeing our imprisoned friends aboard a Corellian Corvette. ...has been recognized by the Hutt clan for work in eliminating key personnel at the Hutt's request. ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in destroying a captured Rebel Blockade Runner. ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in rescuing imprisoned comrades aboard a captured Rebel Blockade Runner. ...has been recognized by the Alliance as an elite soldier for work in eliminating key Imperial personnel on a captured Rebel Blockade Runner. Accolade Total Available: 6 How to: These badges can only be given be admins. ...has been recognized as an exceptional guide to those seeking knowledge. ...has been recognized as having an exceptional biography. ...has been recognized as an exceptional soldier in the war. ...has been recognized as having a memorable personality. ...has been recognized as being a tribute to their profession. ...has participated in a live event. Total Cumulative Badges Available: 132